


【知漢】收集不完的溫柔

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【知漢】收集不完的溫柔

尹淨漢看著書桌上擺放的兔子公仔──那是他的英文家教洪知秀送給他的。他說自己就像兔子一樣非常可愛也令人頭疼，不管如何都只吃胡蘿蔔十分地固執。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
雖然尹淨漢英文程度實在是差得透頂，但是其他科目都是在高標以上，他當然懂話裡頭所隱含的涵義，然而他只在乎著可愛這二字。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
在洪知秀之前，尹淨漢不知道換了多少個家教全都無一倖免。沒有人能管得動他，有人苦口婆心地勸說要好好補救英文，畢竟未來還會用到。尹淨漢才不聽這套說法，戴起耳機連看都不看一眼；有人幫他準備了適合他程度的講義想讓他惡補，尹淨漢當場就把他撕爛並冷眼瞪著。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「我叫洪知秀，今天起是你的英文家教。你叫尹淨漢對吧？聽說我們同齡呢！」那名為洪知秀的人彎起嘴角，有著一雙漂亮的桃花眼而眼下的臥蠶也很漂亮，褐色的眼眸裡似乎看見無數顆星星閃閃發光。⠀  
差點就不小心看得入迷，尹淨漢只好轉移話題，他挺好奇同年當家教原因。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「欸同齡那你怎麼會當家教呢。」尹淨漢不明所以提出了疑問。沒想到明明兩個人是同年紀，自己是準備大考的苦悶高三生，洪知秀卻已經是上了大學的二年級生兼職家教。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
對於洪知秀特別有興趣的尹淨漢眼光發亮還想繼續發問，只見洪知秀用手比了個叉叉：「如果淨漢你乖乖聽課，你想知道什麼都不成問題。」難得尹淨漢被擺了一道，他得上家教才能得到他所想要的。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
不過，仔細一看老師長得挺不錯的，隨意掃視了一會，不僅五官標緻身材曲線也保持得很完美，簡直能去當偶像了。  
尹淨漢不經意地托著他那不輸給洪知秀的漂亮臉蛋，聽著他完全不懂的話語只注意從今天開始擔任他的家教──洪知秀。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
直到洪知秀發現到尹淨漢根本沒在聽課，他彈了聲響指並喊著他的名字：「尹淨漢！」「老師？我有在聽課啊。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「那你說說我剛才講到哪裡。」如果說不出來就表明著方才不到十分鐘的講課只是說好玩的，尹淨漢只好拿出他的厚臉皮隨口說出幾個知道的單字中的其中之一。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「嗯......apple？」尹淨漢歪著頭說道。洪知秀無奈地扶著額，怎樣才能讓這孩子聽課呢......而且果不其然依這個英文程度可能要從國中的開始學起。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你就說吧，如何才讓你學習？」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「老師撒嬌吧！撒嬌、撒嬌、撒嬌！」 雖然尹淨漢仍習慣作弄新來的老師，可是跟以往比起算是小意思了。他愉悅地大力拍手慫恿著，聲音也越喊越大聲。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「好好好，我知道了。」洪知秀其實不怎麼撒嬌，身邊也沒有什麼對象能夠讓他撒嬌。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
他記得在電視節目上有看過偶像撒嬌的樣子，因此洪知秀憑著模糊的印象效仿著：「拜託我可愛的學生淨漢乖乖上課吧！」食指戳在臉上接著旋轉，努力裝可愛的洪知秀看著尹淨漢摀住嘴偷笑的樣子差點想打他，但為了賺生活費只好收起危險的想法。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知秀，請多多指教！」尹淨漢說道。⠀


End file.
